Having a tall boyfriend isn't fun when you're fighting
by TheSaltyWatermelon
Summary: They say that having a tall boyfriend is a dream come true - you have someone you can feel safe with, someone to carry you if you have no energy to walk... There's too many good things to list in here! But that's not all true. It also has some downsides, and Kuroko knows it very well. It's not nice when your boyfriend puts your phone on top of the fridge when you're fighting


They had lost.

The Seirin team had a practise game today against Kaijo, and they had lost. The joy on Kise's face was something you couldn't dress in words. His smile was the brightest in the world, his white, perfect teeth shined as he laughed with teary eyes. He wasn't afraid of showing his emotions, even if it wasn't very recommendable thing to do. No one did this in this country if they wanted to be taken seriously.

But Kise wasn't like that. He could do anything without holding himself back and he'd still have tens of girls around him, screaming with their legs gone weak.

They had lost the game just because of the light and shadow of the team. Everyone was relying on them, but their communication wasn't very smooth today. Kagami missed a lot of Kuroko's passes, and they lost the ball to Kaijo's players right after they had gotten it themselves.

113 - 84

Kaijo had crushed them.

The whole team was shattered after the game. Even if it was just a practise game that actually didn't count anyhow, everyone still was speechless after it all. They walked up to the dressing rooms, changed their clothes and left.

Everyone's aura felt cold, but Hyuga's anger was something you could sense even if you were hundreds of metres away from him. He was gazing at the redhead and the bluenette every once in a while. His gaze would've been able to kill someone.

After leaving the school, Kagami dragged his shadow to his apartment. They were just sitting on his sofa next to each other, silently, not saying anything to each other.

Kuroko clearly had something on his mind. He hadn't been his usual self during the last few days. Something had probably happened.

Usually, Tetsuya was at his best on the court. His focusing was admirable. His passes were great. His playing was awesome. He was a great supporting player that was like made for his light.

And normally when they were spending time together Kuroko was always happy. Of course he didn't smile or laugh very often or anything, but Taiga knew that he was happy. He could tell it. Tetsuya felt comfortable with him. He could be completely relaxed.

But now the bluenette was far from being like that. He avoided looking at his light, he avoided saying anything. If Taiga asked or said anything, he just mumbled something unclearly for an answer and then he continued playing with his phone. Kagami didn't know what Kuroko was actually doing with it but it was easy to tell that it wasn't important - Tetsuya wasn't that kind of a guy who'd spend hours surfing on internet, Instagram and Facebook. Yeah, he had an account to every site previously mentioned, but he didn't spend his time there.

Maybe once a week he'd post a new selfie on Instagram, and it'd get about five likes - and every one of them would be from his teammates. Kuroko's lack of presence was incredible even in social media.

He didn't waste his time doing nothing.

Something had probably happened. Something awful that was enough to make Tetsuya act like that.

...But why didn't Kuroko tell him? They had been dating for some time now. He should tell him if something was wrong.

"...Kuroko..." Kagami started silently, some unsure tone in his voice. He wasn't very sure of what he should say.

Tetsuya ignored him completely. He stared at his phone's screen with his big, blue, empty eyes, not showing any attention to his light. He didn't feel like listening.

"Kuroko" Taiga repeated, now raising his voice a bit, so Kuroko couldn't say that he didn't hear. You could now hear pure annoyment in his voice.

But he still got ignored.

Tens of pressuring, silent seconds passed by, each one of them feeling like an eternity.

And that's when Kagami had gotten enough of this. He didn't want to get ignored for even a second anymore. He wanted Tetsuya's attention.

They'd have to talk about serious things.

The redhead stood up next to the sofa. Without even a smallest warning, he grabbed Kuroko's phone from his hands. Tetsuya raised his angry gaze to Kagami's face when he also stood up. He tried to reach his phone with his slender hands, but Kagami was just simply too tall for him.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" the smaller one commanded quickly as he even tried to jump a bit higher to get his phone back. He didn't want anyone to interrupt him when he was sailing through the old messages he had gotten from his old friends, his mother and teammates.

"Kuroko, we have to talk" Kagami replied with a straight voice. His hand that was holding Kuroko's cell phone was straightened up towards the roof to keep it away from the bluenette.

"Give it back!" the shadow snarled stubbornly, jumping higher and higher on every try. But he still didn't reach high enough.

"Sit down, Kuroko"

"Like a hell I would!"

Tetsuya's bad language was something that Taiga wasn't used to. It just made the feeling stronger, that everything really wasn't alright.

Taiga's arm started to get tired of reaching towards the roof. He'd need to get a better place to the phone with light blue covers.

Without hesitation, he walked to the fridge in his kitchen, the smaller one desperately jumping after him. Kagami placed the phone on top of his fridge, pushing it as far from the edge with his fingers as he could. Tetsuya had no possibilities to get it back without Kagami's help now.

"Bakagami. Give it back!" he ordered. Taiga had never seen him this angry. "You must be kidding. That's my phone. Give it back!"

"Kuroko, we have to talk" the redhead said the same words for the God-knows-how-many times. He tried to stay calm even if Tetsuya seemed to be close to losing his control of his own mind completely.

This wasn't something that'd happen every day. Kagami was always the one who'd lose his nerve in seconds, and Tetsuya tried to calm him down. Today it was just the opposite.

"Give it back! I won't be your shadow anymore if you don't!" the bluenette murmured as he gritted his teeth.

Kagami placed his big palms on Kuroko's shoulders, trying to keep him still. "I know you don't mean that" the young man said with a straight face. "Shadow can not live without its light" he continued silently.

"Tsk. I'll show you that's not true"

Tetsuya's childish behavior started to get very damn annoying. Kagami was close to exploding because of the pure annoyment that Kuroko made his soul fill with.

The only way of making him shut up was placing a tight kiss on his lips. Taiga sealed them, didn't let him say anything mean anymore before he'd calmed down.

Five seconds later he finally pulled his head away, some small blush on his cheeks - they hadn't been this close for a long time yet, and every time Kagami got to kiss his boyfriend he always turned as red as his own hair because of enormous embarrassment. Every time he got to touch the bluenette more than just giving him a small fist bump his heart always was about to lose its mind.

It was hard to believe, but it was just the truth - Kagami was really shy.

"...Kuroko, we have to talk"

Finally, he had gotten Tetsuya's whole attention. The bluenette stayed silent for seconds before he turned his gaze to the floor.

"...Just give me that phone, okay? I'm not tall enough to get it back, you know? I'm not like you" he muttered, now clearly calmed down.

They'd finally get to talk this thing through thanks to Kagami's height.


End file.
